Will you kiss me?
by LoneGypsy
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are trapped in her house when a tornado hits. Will a natural disaster be enough to bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

I held on tightly to the shopping bags in my hands as I unlocked the front door. With money so tight lately, I knew my mom was going to freak out but I needed this. After everything with A, Ian, Spencer, and now Caleb, I needed something to get my mind off things. I took a deep breath before storming inside.

"I know what you're thinking," I rambled quickly, "but when I tell you how much money I saved you'll be very happy...and I'll share the Maddens with you if I can wear the purse."

"Hanna," my mom said quietly. I stood there about to brace the calm before the storm.

"Ok fine," I tried to diffuse the situation. "You can have the Maddens and I'll just take the Betsey Johnsons."

I dropped the bags on the steps and slowly walked toward the kitchen. Then something caught my eye. My mom wasn't alone. Caleb was sitting across from her at the counter. That's weird, he didn't belong here.

"Hi," he said almost in a whisper.

"Hi," I echoed.

"I'm going to excuse myself," my mom said grabbing a glass of wine, "and go try on my new shoes."

I watched as my mom left the kitchen but not before giving Caleb a sympathetic look. How dare her! She could not for one second expect that she can side with him. That's not going to fly in my book. She passed by me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth.

"You wanna sit down or..." Caleb began. Who did he think he was. It's my house. I'll sit if I want. I didn't sit. I just leaned against the stove as far away from him as possible. He looked at me with those piercing dark eyes.

"You're not allowed to look at me like that," I told him. He looked away and then back at me with that stupid puppy dog face. "...and you're not allowed to do that either."

"I didn't leave without saying goodbye," he told me.

"Was I unconscious during that exchange?" I retorted.

"I should have told you in person," he spoke quickly. "I just...I have never said the things that I was feeling...and I didn't think that I could say those things without making a complete ass of myself. Pretty much like I'm doing right now. So I wrote you a letter...and in that letter I said I was sorry."

He took a deep breath while I resisted the urge to break down into tears and run into his arms for comfort. Why is it that every time someone breaks your heart, you want that person more than anything?

"Most of my life," he told me, "I have felt alone even when I was with people...that was...until I met you."

"So what happened to this letter?" I asked. I couldn't deal with any more of his bullshit.

"I gave it to Mona," he explained. "She said she would give it to you."

"I don...I appreciate that you came back to tell me that," I sighed, "...but it doesn't change what you did."

"If you let me," he said, "I know I can make it up to you...because I love you."

He said it in a way that made us both uncomfortable but in a good way. It's like he didn't know how to use them because he'd never said them before. It was a lot like that night in the tent. When I gave him everything, it was a little bit awkward because I'd never done it before, yet it felt right. I caught myself empathizing with him and instantly snapped out of it. I am strong Hanna. I can't let anyone get away with hurting me. I turned to him.

"I'll never be able to forget that you were using me."

"I'm sorry," he said it sincerely. I could feel it.

"I believe you," I replied, "but you should probably go."

He walked closer to me and I flinched. Did he really think I'd hug him or even touch him right now? He sensed that I was not having and he grabbed his bag walking toward the door. He turned back one more time.

"Goodbye Hanna," he said before letting himself out. I don't know why but those words made me cave. I don't know if it was the finality of the word goodbye or the fact that I just love when he says my name. A single tear slid down my cheek and I vowed that was the last tear I would ever shed for Caleb Rivers.

* * *

><p>"I think you should eat dinner with your father," my mom said at breakfast a few weeks later.<p>

"You know I can't do that," I told her. "That's almost harder than seeing Caleb in school everyday."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

There she went again with her maternal intuition. How could I explain to her that Caleb was paid to spy on me by the girl who I helped blind? I don't think any mother knows how to handle that information.

"He lied to me," I told her. "Let's just leave it at that. Why are you nagging me about this dad business."

"I need you to do me a favor," she told me.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"They're sending us for training," she explained. "Apparently the government has issued new bills and we need to learn how to spot counterfeits. If I go to this conference in Vermont, I'm eligible for a promotion which this family could really use."

"So," I paused, "what does this have to do with Dad."

"The training is during your ski week so you won't miss school and I think," she told me, "while I'm gone you should stay in New York with your dad to spend some time together. Your only alternative is hanging out in a hotel room for five days."

"Why can't I just stay here?" I pleaded.

"It's five days, Hanna," she said. "I'm not leaving a hormonal teenager in the house by herself for a week."

"It's not a week," I corrected. "It's five days."

My mom opened her mouth to say something but then I think she thought better of it. I hated this. I hated that we didn't always get along and most of the time it was my dad's fault. Why is it that every man in my life turns out to be an asshole?


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over in my comfy bed as the sun shone brightly through the blinds but I kept my eyes closed as long as possible. I turned over and grabbed tightly to my husband. His muscles bulged through his white t-shirt and a smiled spread across my face.

"Good morning," he breathed tickling my ear.

"Mhmm," I moaned. "His voice was so soothing."

"Hanna," he said shaking me slightly. "Hanna wake up."

"No," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hanna come on," he laughed. I finally opened my eyes and stared at the face in front of me. Caleb. Everything suddenly went dark and an emptiness filled me from the inside.

"Hanna, seriously, it's time to wake up."

My eyes shot open. It was just my mom. I rubbed my eyes open and all of a sudden I could barely remember my dream. The only thing I remembered was that Caleb was in it. Caleb was in all of my dreams. He'd been in them since the day we met. It angered me that he was got top billing in my dreams but in reality I wouldn't even let him audition to be part of my life. It just hurt too much to see him now.

I pondered the state of sadness in my life while I got ready for school to appease my mother. She wasn't taking my break up very well either. She'd kind of gotten used to Caleb's handiness. Since he'd left she had complained nonstop about the water pressure, loose door knobs and broken appliances. I was starting to think she wanted to us back together so she could get Caleb to jailbreak her mobile.

That morning I decided not to let Caleb control my life. I went to my closet and grabbed an outfit that I knew would make him hate himself. At least until he took that mental picture and deposited it in his spank bank. I wore a black blouse with a deep v-neck paired with skintight pleather leggings. Even a clothing lover, like myself, can't justify killing animals for the sake of fashion. I paired this outfit with black stiletto riding boots and a zebra print belt slung low across my hips. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs to catch my ride to school.

* * *

><p>"Then he took me to the most amazing French bistro," Aria gushed. I rolled my eyes. I was happy for her and Ezra but this was not my idea of an enjoyable lunch period. I hadn't eaten anything and I already wanted to hurl. I know I shouldn't make jokes like that given my previous dependance on "hurling" but that's exactly how I felt. In fact, if I ever relapse, it will most likely be due to Aria's sickeningly cute relationship with Ezra.<p>

At least this story wasn't nearly as bad as their first public kiss. Apparently the skies partied and a ray of sunshine illuminated Ezra in the parking lot. She literally ran and jumped into his arms and he swung her around while they made out with a freaking sunlit spotlight. She swears it was in slow motion. Only a virgin would say that.

"Hey," Emily said tapping my arm and pointing across the quad. "Who's that girl?"

Emily was pointing at a super hot brunette standing on her tiptoes as she fixed the collar on Caleb's shirt. He had that stupid grin on his face and I wanted so hard to just slap it off. At this point, I wasn't sure if I was more upset at Caleb for being an all-around asshole, or at Emily for pointing out to me the numerous ways in which Caleb has managed to stab me in the heart.

"I have to go," I said picking up my lunch tray. The girls looked at me shocked. They knew I had no one else to hang out with. I mean, even if I decided to forgive Mona, she was busy trying to lick the back of Noel's throat every day. I think the girls understood because they didn't protest. I walked to the closest trash can and tossed my uneaten lunch inside then stormed toward Ezra's old classroom. It was empty now because they hadn't found a replacement yet and it had become one of my favorite places. Not because it's where Aria realizes she was in love with her teacher, but because it was quiet and dark so no one really came looking for me. It was there that I decided I needed to make a change in my life.

* * *

><p>"Oh my..."Aria said when she saw me walk up to our favorite table in the caf.<p>

"You um...look..." Spencer was speechless as well.

I sat down next to Emily and stared the down while I munched on my salad. They were staring at my copper red hair. It was currently curled into loose ringlets kind of like Isla Fisher's hair in _Confessions of a Shopaholic_.

"Is this your break up bob?" Aria whispered.

"In fact it is," I told her. "Demi and Kim when blonde. Miley went black and Jennifer chopped it off. No one's gone red before so I thought I'd give that a try."

"Is this permanent?" Emil asked fingering a strand of my hair.

"Relax," I sighed. "It's a wig. I just needed to do something stupid and reckless but I couldn't bring myself to hurt my hair."

I picked at my salad a little longer and tried to bury myself in my thoughts so I wouldn't have to listen to their super cute love stories. Finally the bell rang and saved me from any further nauseating conversations. I don't remember ever wanting to get to class so badly in my life. I grabbed my salad and tossed the rest in the trash before racing to my class to avoid my friends. I was speeding past the rest of the students when I heard someone behind me whistle.

I turned and found one of Sean's stupid "Real love waits" friends catcalling me by the boy's locker room. I turned and glared but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight at Caleb's fist which was about to collide with his jaw. I turned before I heard the impact and headed to class but I couldn't help that a tiny smile spread across my face.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Martin," my new English teacher said. "Ms. Martin."<p>

He said it again. He'd actually said it five times before I figured out he was talking to me. He didn't even know my name. There must be some rule that a teacher can't get you in trouble without knowing your name. This whole thing was a joke. With Ezra gone we had twice as many students in every English class to accommodate everyone.

"Ms. Martin," he said finally.

"It's Marin," I turned to him. "Marin."

"Insubordination!" he yelled like a teacher right out of a sitcom. He jotted something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. My face fell. Detention? Fuck that! The English teachers were handing out detention slips like candy now. They couldn't put up with forty students in a class and now I was paying for it. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

I tapped my foot impatiently as I sat in the the detention hall. It was the Friday before our ski week started. I didn't know where I would rather be. At my dad's house or in detention. It was like choosing between the lesser of two evils. I was flipping through a trashy magazine when someone in dark colors walked over and took the desk next to mine. He scooted over so he was in my personal bubble.

"Caleb," I hissed.

"Sorry," he sighed and moved his desk further away. Then he turned back to me. "What are you in here for?"

"Insubordination," I replied. "I talked back to a teacher. You?"

"Defending your honor," he gave me one of those sexy mysterious smiles. "I knocked out that guy who cat called you."

"I didn't ask you to," I said flatly.

I turned back to my reading. I kept flipping through the magazine until I heard snores coming from the other side of the room. I looked up to find the detention monitor fast asleep.

"Think he'll notice if we bail?" Caleb asked.

"Not like I've got anywhere better to go," I sighed.

"Come on princess," he teased. "Tell me you don't want to be at the mall right now."

"Don't use that tone with me," I told him. "I'm not a child."

"Sorry," he said for the second time.

"You apologize a lot," I told him.

"Obviously not enough," he said. His eyes bore through me piercing my heart. I hated this. I wanted to be in his arms more than anything.

"Where are you staying right now?" I asked him in a rare moment of compassion.

"Wherever I can," he sighed. He leaned back in his chair and kicking his feet up. I dug through my purse to pull out my key ring. I snapped the house key off and handed it to him.

"Here," I said. "My mom and I are out of town for the week. The guest room's yours as long as you're out by Wednesday."

"Hanna," he breathed. "You don't have to. I wasn't expecting..."

"Take it," I told him. "It's not like we're using it."

"Thanks," he said, "but I don't need a key. Keep it."

"Well that puts my mind at ease," I retorted, "knowing you can come and go as you please."

"I do appreciate this," he said.

I couldn't listen anymore. I grabbed my phone from my purse and plugged in my headphones to listen to music. I needed to drown out my realities. I was about to spend a week with my dad and the stepfamily. I almost would prefer to stay at home with Caleb in the guest room. Finally the clock hit four and we were allowed to leave.

I walked to my locker to pick up my purse and the bag that I'd packed for the week. I found my train ticket and headed to the station. I finally boarded my train and found a quiet car where I could just think. The train started to pull away and I leaned back against the cushions I pulled out my headphones and plugged them in but before I could pick my music, I got a text.

_I had to go away on business. Sorry this weekend won't work out but the girls are excited to see you. - Dad._

The girls? Was he referring to his gold-digging wife and bloodsucking step daughter? They could hardly be referred to as girls. More like hound dogs. Fuck! Now I was on a train headed to New York to spend the weekend with two strangers. No. This is not how I'm spending my ski week. I made up my mind to get off at the next stop and turn around. Mom will understand.

* * *

><p>The next stop turned out to be in New York so I ended up on the train for five hours before I finally got back to my house. The rain was coming down hard as I stood on my porch digging through my purse to find the key. I finally managed to make my way into the warmth.<p>

The first thing I did was find the gas key and turn on the fireplace. The house slowly began to heat up as I made my way to my bedroom to shed my clothes. I was in desperate need of a shower. I threw the clothes in the hamper and grabbed a towel before stepping into the bathroom. I opened the door only to find someone already in there.

"Caleb!" I freaked out. He was shaving in my sink wearing just a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but notice his rock hard abs. I remembered what it was like to touch them, kiss them, lay my head on them. That was an amazing set of abs.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "You said you were going to be out of town."

"Well," I sighed taking a seat on the toilet. "Things change."

"I can leave," he said.

"No, it's okay," I told him wrapping my arms around myself. "Stay."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's just been a long day," I sighed. I turned to him. "How much longer are you going to be? I need to wash the acid rain out of my hair."

"Almost done," he smiled. "I promise."

I stared off into space while I thought about the rest of my vacation. Spencer, Aria, and Emily were all going skiing for ski week conveniently enough. I hadn't bothered to sign up for the trip because I thought I'd be with my dad in New York. Obviously Caleb was here but I didn't really need him in my life right now. I started to make a plan on how to avoid Caleb while we both stay in the same house for a week. Excuse me, five days. I was planning my strategy when I caught myself staring straight at Caleb's abs...and so did he.

"See anything you like?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"It's all yours," he gestured toward his abs like the Vanna White of six packs. "Just say the word."

"Gross," I groaned getting up. "I'm just gonna use my mom's shower."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the mirror adjusting my bra so that I could reach absolute perkiness out of my boobs. I was wearing thick leggings with a black lace bra and I had yet to decide on which dress to throw over this ensemble. I did, however, decide on my Jessica Simpson boots. Her boots were totally made for walking. I was excited about tonight. I was about to go on my first date since Caleb. His name is Miles and he's a friend of Toby's from boarding school. The best part is he's not from Rosewood. He's never even heard of Alison DeLaurentis, or A, or even Caleb.

I picked out a red banded dress and threw on my wool coat before walking downstairs to find Caleb making a microwave pizza. I smiled and he smiled back. It was kind of weird between us right now. It was kind of like we were roommates. Roommates who had slept together and been in love and whatnot. What Caleb and I had wasn't necessarily whatnot but it wasn't really not whatnot right now. It mostly just was. It was hard to describe.

"You're all dressed up," he said when he saw me.

"I'm going out," I told him.

"Oh cool," he smiled. "I didn't think anything was happening. You know, with the storm and all."

Before I could respond the house phone rang. Caleb reached for it but I gave him a look and he backed away. He was starting to get a little too comfortable in this house for my liking. I grabbed the phone and checked the caller ID. It was my mom.

"Hey mom," I braced myself for the worst.

"You are supposed to be at your fathers," she said using her concerned voice.

"He went away on business," I pleaded. "You can't possible expect me to spend the weekend with two absolute strangers."

"Oh honey," my mom cooed. "I had no idea. When he told me you didn't show up, I didn't realize he hadn't either."

"It's okay," I told her. "I'm just at home right now."

"Isn't there anyone that can stay with you?" she asked. "I don't like you home alone in this weather and with a potential killer on the loose."

"Uh yeah," I half-lied. "Aria's here."

"Oh good," my mom sounded relieved. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye," I said. We hung up and I put the phone back in the cradle just as the doorbell rang. Caleb ran for the door.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to beat him. I knew it was Miles.

"Welcome to Chez Marin," Caled smiled. I hated that smile...but I loved that smile.

"Hey," Miles smiled uneasily.

"Hi," I said cutting past Caleb. I grabbed his hand and led him down the steps.

"Have her back by ten," Caleb called out.

"He's kidding," I told Miles as we got into his fancy sports car.

"So," Miles said starting the ignition, "who's the guy, He can't be your brother."

"Uh..."I paused. "Roommate."

"I thought you lived with your mom," Miles turned out to be a bit nosy.

"Yeah," I explained. "He lives in the guest room."

"Oh cool," Miles smiled. "Like a tenant."

"Sure," I said. We didn't say anything else as Miles drove through the woods and up the hills. We finally stopped at a scenic overlook off the highway and Miles killed the engine. He didn't say anything. He simply turned to me and pulled my chin toward him before kissing me.

"Wait," I said putting a hand up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Then he turned on the radio. "Oh right! Music."

"Yeah," I told him. "That's what we're missing. Music."

"Cool," he smiled. He kissed me again. It wasn't sexy or passionate like it was with Caleb. It was sloppy and gross. Kind of like kissing a dog or getting your face stuffed in a cake.

"You know what," I said turning to him. "I think I should get back home."

"But we just got here," he protested.

"I know," I sighed, "but I just don't feel that good."

I pretended to make a gagging face and choked on my own saliva. Miles instantly opened the passenger door for me.

"Please don't throw up in my car," he begged.

"I think I'll be okay," I assured him as he gunned the engine. We were back at my house in half the time it took to get there. I barely said goodbye to Miles before he sped away leaving me at the sidewalk in front of my house. I stood out in the rain preparing what I was going to say to Caleb. I hadn't even been gone an hour. He would totally know something's up. I mustered up my courage and stepped inside to a dark empty house.

"Hey," Caleb said from the couch. The lights were off but I could barely make out his silhouette. I imagine if my dad was involved in my life, he would do things like this.

"It's 9:48," I told him. "I better not be grounded."

"That's the least of my concerns right now," he said. "There's a tornado warning on the news. I think it's best not to leave the house for a few days."

"Sure dad," I teased him.

"So how was your date?" he asked as I tried to escape up the stairs.

"I just gave him a hand job and we called it a night," I winked before disappearing into my bedroom. I predict Caleb will have nightmares of me jerking off that Miles guy. Good, now we're even.


	5. Chapter 5

"This breakfast is amazing," I told Caleb as I bit into a slice of turkey bacon.

"Didn't know I was such a good cook?" he winked.

"Using the microwave is not being a cook," I corrected him. We both laughed but it was quickly followed by a long pause.

"So," Caleb said breaking the silence. "Does this mean you've forgiven me?"

I stopped to think for a minute. Having Caleb in my life really wasn't that bad. I mean, obviously I couldn't stop thinking about his gorgeous amazing body all of the time, but it really wasn't that bad. In fact, having Caleb around was actually kind of nice.

"Forgiveness, yes," I told him, "but I still haven't forgotten."

"I understand," he sighed picking at his scrambled eggs.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," I told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It hasn't been awful having you around," I explained. "I'm going to talk to my mom about you moving in for real when she gets back."

"You don't have to do that," he replied. "I can get around on my own."

"Just accept a favor," I told him, "but no funny business. We're just roommates."

He smiled and picked at his breakfast. We both picked at our food in silence. I'm not really sure why I invited him to stay. Maybe I just like waking up and catching a whiff of his cologne somewhere in the house. I don't know. I just know that Caleb entered my life a few months ago and it's going to take a little more than a bitchy deaf girl for me to abandon him.

"You know what we should do?" I said suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"We can play that wii game my mom bought," I told him. "We've been trying to figure it out but I'm sure you'll know how to sex it up...I mean set it up."

"Was that a Freudian slip?" he asked. I blushed a bright color of pink. He pretended to ignore my embarrassment. That was one of the best things about him. "I'll see what I can do."

Caleb set up the game in thirty seconds. Literally. It's too bad he couldn't apply those skills to a paid job. He would definitely not need to jump around from foster home to foster home. I mean, he could make bank as an IT guy...or as a model. I could feel myself drooling as I watched the muscles in his back ripple as he finished setting up the controllers. He really has a great body. It's perfect. Just bulky enough, but not so much that he can't bring his arms down at his sides. Those guys always look weird. Kind of like real life action figures.

Once he'd figured it out, Caleb taught me the game and we spent hours playing. It was some sort of virtual tennis thing that I didn't really understand and Caleb seemed to be amazing at it. He was so naturally talented. We were in the middle of a fairly competitive game when I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Hanna Marin does not sweat. I stripped off my sweatshirt tossing it aside completely forgetting that the only thing I had on underneath was my sports bra. Thankfully it was the one that pushes my boobs together and makes them look bigger than they really are.

"Does this mean it's on?" Caleb asked referring to my game time outfit.

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

We played that stupid game for two more hours and Caleb beat me every time even while he managed to steal glances at my cleavage. You'd think I'd have the advantage being all hot and sweaty. It's too bad he was sweaty and hot too. Fuck!

"Hey," Caleb said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Look," he pointed outside. "It's coming closer."

I followed looked out the window and saw a huge gust of wind swirling around like a tornado. I looked closer. It was definitely a tornado. We hadn't had one in Rosewood for years. It swirled faster and faster and suddenly started making a roaring noise before it turned a greenish/gray color.

"Where's your basement?" Caleb asked looking concerned.

"We don't have one," I told him. I looked at him and he had panic stricken eyes. He grabbed a blanket off then couch and then clasped his fingers with mine as he pulled me toward the guest bathroom. He pointed at the tub. "Get in."

"This is hardly the time for shower sex," I told him.

"Get in," he said. I followed his orders and kept my mouth shut. I crouched down low and soon felt Caleb jump in after me covering me protectively. He threw the thick quilt over us and pressed his body against mine. In a matter of seconds there was a roaring sound directly overhead. I could hear glass shattering all around the house but we were safe in the bathroom since it had no windows. The tornado was gone almost as quickly as it had come. Soon the noise died down and everything stopped shaking from all the wind. Caleb tossed the blanket away and stood up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I breathed standing up to dust myself off. My hands were trembling and my legs did not want to move. "I'm just a little shaky."

"Here," he said. He picked me up and carried me out of the tub. I wanted to protest but I was still in shock. He lifted me all the way to the living room and laid me down on the couch. I looked around. There was broken glass everywhere.

"Thanks," I finally managed to get out. I was still quivering a little bit. Caleb walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of orange juice.

"Drink this," he told me. "You're blood sugar is probably low."

"Okay," I smiled at him. I took a sip and felt a little bit calmer.

"I'm sorry," he said taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"You keep saying that," I said nursing my juice.

"It's because I mean it," he replied.

"If I forgive you," I asked him, "will you kiss me right now?"

I looked into Caleb's eyes. He looked back at me with such kindness. I was kind of vulnerable right now and I have no idea why I just said that. I wanted to take it back as soon as it came out of my mouth but before I could even attempt to correct the wrong I had done, Caleb pressed his lips to my forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. This time it wasn't quite life or death but it still made all of the difference.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, I originally planned for this story to be over after five chapters but I keep getting requests for more. I had a moment of inspiration so I've decided to continue but I'd love ideas from you before I continue writing :)**

I woke up as the light streamed through the blinds. I was warm and comfortable in my bed but something felt weird. Kind of like I was out of place. I looked around and realized that all of the windows were still in tact but that dream felt so real. I mean, obviously it was a dream but it felt so real. There's no reason Caleb and I would ever have to shield ourselves from a tornado in the shower. We obviously have a basement. He practically lived there for weeks. Then I thought about it. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have Caleb protecting me in the shower. That didn't sound right.

I finally got out of bed and rubbed my eyes awake. It was pretty sunny for a day that supposedly was on tornado alert. I left my room and walked downstairs to find the house empty. I grabbed a packet of eggs from the fridge and got started on breakfast.

"Hey," Caleb's voice said coming from the hall.

"Good morning," I smiled at him. "Scrambled or over easy?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied.

I took that as a sign to make them over easy. It makes it easier to clean the pan afterward. I put together two plates for breakfast and set the table while Caleb made a pot of coffee.

"Thanks for this," he smiled sitting down to eat.

"Anytime," I smiled. I looked up at him. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Great," I could tell he was lying. "That bed's amazing. You?"

"I had this weird dream that there was a tornado," I said leaving out the part where I wanted him to kiss me.

"It's not too weird," he replied, "considering there's a tornado prediction on the news today."

"Oh shit," I said grabbing the tv remote to turn on the news. "I totally forgot to check."

There was nothing on the station. Just a really cute weather girl pointing at a map of Pennsylvania while the anchorman flirted with his anchorwoman.

"How come your friends haven't been over?" Caleb asked. "I thought you were inseparable."

"They went on a ski trip," I explained. "I didn't sign up because I planned on being at my dad's."

"I was going to install those cabinets your mom has in the garage," he said. "Would you want to help?"

"How do you suppose I do that?" I asked.

"I could use the company," he smiled.

"I've heard that I am good company," I laughed. I grabbed my plate and brought it to the sink. "Let me just shower first."

I cleaned my dishes and ran upstairs for a shower. Then I picked out an outfit that screamed I'm casual but also sexy. It's really hard to find the right combination of not trying too hard with trying just enough for you to do a double-take. When I was finally pleased with myself I bounced back downstairs to find it empty. I opened the basement door and went down to find Caleb hard at work installing the new cabinets.

"How's it coming?" I asked.

"Almost done," he replied. "I just need to tighten the bolt. Can you hand me the screwdriver?"

"Philips or flathead?" I asked. Then I discovered the multi-tip driver and handed it to him.

"How did you?" he asked.

"I like options," I told him.

"You're one of a kind," he winked. Then he finished tightening the last bolt and stepped back to admire his handiwork. "All done."

"Where'd you learn all this stuff?" I asked.

"One of my foster dads," he explained, "was a carpenter. He taught me how to build stuff and fix things. You know, how to be handy."

"Thanks for doing this," I told him. "It's been a while since we had a man around the house."

"It's the least I can do," he replied, "after your mom let me crash here rent free."

"She's kind of awesome, my mom," I smiled.

"You take after her," he said sitting down next to me.

"How?" I asked.

"Your compassion," he replied. "You both know what you want...and you're fearless."

"You'd be surprised," I laughed.

"You are," he told me. "You're fun and spontaneous. You're instinctive. It's what I love about you."

"Can we stop talking about how awesome I am?" I said sarcastically. I've always had trouble taking a compliment. I got up and turned to him. "I'm gonna go watch a movie. Do you want to come?"

"Depends," he laughed. "What movie?"

We walked upstairs and sat on the couch. I flicked through the channels like a million times but nothing good was on. Just stupid frat boy movies or those annoying daytime talk shows.

"Are you going to pick something?" Caleb asked.

"There's nothing good on," I said clicking quickly through the channels.

"How can you tell?" he asked. "You click before the channel even loads."

"Do you want to try?" I said handing him the remote.

"Definitely not," he laughed. "I guarantee there is no way I can pick something without you getting mad somehow."

"Smart man," I smiled. Then the television started making that awful siren noise when they tell you they're interrupting your programming.

"We interrupt this programming for an important message," came the announcer. "Franklin County is under high alert for a tornado warning."

"Come on," Caleb grabbed my hand. "We'll go to the basement."

I followed him downstairs and we huddled behind the stairs, as far away from the window and door as possible. I sat down on the ground leaning against a pillow while Caleb sat next to the staircase.

"Have you ever been in a tornado before?" I asked him.

He didn't have a chance to answer because suddenly we heard a loud roaring sound. Caleb instantly wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. That's where I felt safe. We stood there shielded from the tornado for hours until I finally felt myself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The power must have gone out because the light was off when I woke up. The only light came from the small basement light through which I could see the moon. I felt the cold floor beneath me but realized I was also lying across Caleb's chest. As my eyes became accustomed to the light, I could tell that the tornado had passed. I tried to sit up and accidentally dug my elbow into Caleb's side and he emitted a low groan.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Hanna?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah," I smiled looking into his eyes.

I felt like time stood still for a moment. I was starting to sound like Aria. Caleb and I were close but I couldn't really tell how close. He was close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I looked at him one more time and suddenly I couldn't control my impulses. I placed a hand on his cheek, or at least what I hoped was his cheek, and leaned in close pressing my lips to his. I felt his warm tongue enter my mouth and then I pulled him down on top of me.

"Hanna," he breathed. "We don't have to..."

"I want to," I smiled, not that he could tell because it was pitch black.

I felt for Caleb's shirt and tugged it off of him. He did the same with mine. Soon we were rolling all over the ground in the cellar shedding clothes everywhere.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "In my pocke..."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know where my pants are," he laughed.

"I think we left them over there," I said pointing toward the dark abyss that was the staircase.

"Maybe we should wait," he said.

"I guess we don't really have a choice," I laughed. I got up wearing just my bra and panties and headed upstairs with Caleb in tow.

We tripped our way to the ground floor and surveyed the damage. Shattered glass lay everywhere and a lot of the furniture and dishes were scattered all over the house.

"Shit," I breathed looking around.

"You're going to want to take photos for the insurance," Caleb said.

"How do you know this?" I laughed.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I guess I just learned as I went along."

Caleb and I spent the next few hours cleaning out the mess that the tornado left. We had cleaned every room and taped up every window that was blown out until we could no longer stand. By the time we were finished, the sun was going down again but the lights still weren't back. The power was still out so there was no television, or internet. Just me and Caleb still in out underwear.

"I'm exhausted," I told Caleb.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked. "We haven't eaten all day."

"I guess I barely noticed how quickly the time went by," I laughed. "I think everything in the fridge is probably spoiled though."

"Here we go," Caleb said pulling pop tarts out of the pantry. "Dinner is served."

"Can we eat in bed?" I pleaded.

"We?" Caleb asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight," I told him. "All of the windows are busted. I don't feel that safe."

"You don't even have to ask twice," Caleb smiled following me to my room. We jumped under the covers, still in our underwear, and sat against the headboard. I opened my bag of pop tarts.

"These are amazing," I said taking a bite. We finished our "dinner" and then I climbed under the covers. I was fast asleep before you could even say pop tart.

* * *

><p>I stirred when the morning light streamed through my broken bedroom windows. I felt a Caleb's arms wrapped tightly around my nearly naked body. We were so close I could feel the vibration from his light snoring. I moved slowly trying to wriggle out of his grip and accidentally woke him.<p>

"Hey," he smiled when he saw me awake.

"Hi," I breathed. I softly kissed his cheek. I glanced around the room and heard noise coming from downstairs. "I think the power's back. I hear the TV."

"Maybe we should collect our clothes from the basement," he said. "Before your mom finds them."

"Oh right," I laughed following him downstairs.

We walked into the basement and saw the trail of clothes littered all over the floor. Caleb took a seat on the couch and had a serious look on his face. I sat down next to him.

"What happened last night," he said slowly, "were you just in the moment or do you really think there's a chance you want to get back together?"

"I do," I smiled. "I want us to be together but I'm not sure about this weird situation we're in. We're just playing house for now until one of us moves on with our lives. Why can't we just fool around without consequences. No one has to get hurt again."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. "That doesn't sound like Hanna Marin."

"That's what I want," I said before kissing his lips.

"Wait," Caleb said pulling away. He got up and walked over to his pants, which were still lying on the ground. He pulled the condom out of the back pocket and walked back to the couch where I was sitting.

I kneeled leaning forward onto his body. We were already halfway to naked so it didn't take much time before the rest of our clothes were shed on the ground. We leaned onto the couch and a spring hit me in the back.

"Ow," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"This couch," I told him. "It's falling apart."

"Come with me," Caleb took my hand and we ran up the stairs and then the other stairs until we were in my bedroom. I fell back on my bed and pulled Caleb on top of me kissing him slowly everywhere that I could.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of faint noises outside. You know, like when you're aware that someone's in your house but you don't feel like dealing with guests this early in the morning so you just roll over and pretend you're still asleep. Then I rolled over and pretended I was still asleep but Caleb was lying right next to me. If he was in bed with me, who was outside my door?

"Caleb," I said shaking him awake.

"Go away," he groaned.

"Seriously," I told him, "someone's in the house."

"Fine," he sighed rolling out of bed...completely naked. He looked around the room for his boxers while I pretty much stared at the Adonis that stood in front of me.

"Surprise!" came a loud scream as the door burst open. Caleb dove back under the covers as my friends stood in the doorway with panicked looks on their faces.

"Oh," Spencer said turning around and closing the door behind them.

"Oh my gaahh..." I started giggling. Caleb looked at me but even he couldn't be mad. He burst into laughter right there with me.

"Do you think...?" he asked when we were finally done cracking up.

"They saw everything," I told him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Come here."

I slowly placed my lips on his and brought him down to my level until we were lying vertically on the bed.

"Wait!" I said coming up for air. "I think they're still downstairs."

"Can't you make them go away?" Caleb pleaded.

"I'll try," I said getting up. I walked toward my dresser to pull out a pair of clean panties and slowly put them on giving Caleb an eyeful. Then I grabbed his shirt off the ground and threw it on without fastening the buttons. I walked back toward the bed to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be...right...back."

I winked at him before running down the stairs buttoning my shirt as I went into the kitchen. The girls were all spread out around the counters with these awful smirks on their faces when they saw me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said.

"What's going on with you two?" Spencer asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"It's our business now," Aria laughed, "considering we've seen all of _his_ business."

"Shut up!" I threw a rotting banana at her.

"Gross," she yelled ducking out of the way.

"What are you cockblocks doing here anyway?" I asked. "I thought you didn't get back until tomorrow."

"We came home early because we heard you were home alone," Emily explained trying to hold back laughter. "If we'd known you had a houseguest, we would never have barged into your room like that."

"You guys totally suck," I groaned leaning against the counter.

"Fine," Spencer smiled. "We're leaving."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll call you later."

I let the girls out and tip toed back upstairs to find Caleb fast asleep in my bed. I crawled under the sheets and managed to do the same rather quickly.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start when I heard my phone ringing. It was almost noon. I grabbed my cell and looked at the text. It was from my mom. Her flight was cancelled due to the weather and she couldn't get another one until Friday. A smile spread across my face and I placed the phone back on my nightstand. I turned back and saw that Caleb's eyes were awake. Not really awake, but he was blinking them open.<p>

"That's creepy," I told him.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just not used to waking up in such a bright room."

"I'm sorry about my friends," I told him.

"That was real?" he groaned. "I was hoping that had all been a dream."

"Nope," I laughed. "They really caught an eyeful of your ass this morning."

"You owe me," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"What kind of currency are we talking?" I winked.

"Food," he answered pulling away. "The power's back and the fridge works. I'm starving."

Caleb jumped out of bed, this time wearing boxers, and raced me to the kitchen. By the time I made my way down there, he already had two eggs in the frying pan.

"Are these still good?" I asked hopping up onto the counter. "The fridge was broken for a day."

"The air gets trapped inside to keep the food cold," he explained. "It stays cool for like two days."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Just trust me," he said finally. Then he placed a plate of fried eggs and toast in front of me. It smelled amazing after only eating pop tarts for two days.

"Oh!" I piped up after taking a bite of this amazing breakfast. "My mom called. She's not coming back until Friday so you can go ahead and stay for a few more days."

"Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Only if we get to keep doing this," I winked. I put down my plate and grabbed him by the boxers pulling him close. I kissed Caleb's neck while he unbuttoned my top allowing his fingers to run softly over my breasts. I felt a tingle run through my body. Caleb always gave me shivers.

"I can't do this," I said finally pushing him away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This casual sex thing," I explained. "I can't be your fuck buddy. I need a commitment. I love you and I can't trust you unless you tell me that I'm the only one for you."

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I scoffed. "You already know that. You knew it before I even said it."

"I know," he smiled. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"I love you," I breathed. "I love your smile...and the way you check me out when you think I can't see you...and the way your skin feels on mine...and how I feel when I wake up next to you...and..."

"Can I tell you what I love about you?" he asked.

"I would love that," I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

I was lying in Caleb's arms with my head resting on his shoulder and my hair sprawled across his chest. I felt his lips touch my forehead and heard that tiny sound that comes after someone kisses you. Then I looked up at him so I could see his eyes.

"Are you ever going to tell me the things you love about me?" I asked.

"Okay," he smiled. "I love how much you care. I can see it in your eyes when you really love someone...and I love how you blurt out everything you're thinking. You're more honest than anyone I know. I love that you're fearless. You're the first one to jump in head first and I want to be just like you."

"That's the sexiest thing anyone has ever told me," I smiled kissing his chest.

"You're the sexiest thing I have ever told that too," he replied.

"Okay, now you're just trying to get laid," I snapped.

"Maybe," he winked.

I bit my lip and let a smile spread across my mouth. Then I leaned in close to kiss him. I kissed his lips, his chin, his jaw, his neck. I wanted my lips to touch every part of his body. Suddenly I heard the front door unlock. I looked up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's probably your friends again," he replied.

"Hanna?" I heard my mom call.

"Shit," I groaned. I turned to him. "You need to go."

Caleb jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes giving me an amazing glimpse of his body before he hid in the closet. I ran around the room looking for my robe, threw it on, and walked downstairs.

"Mom," I smiled when I saw her. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"I caught an earlier flight," she replied. "I've been on standby for like ten hours."

"Do you want me to make you something?" I offered.

"It's fine," she answered. "I'm just going to go upstairs and take a bath before I have to call the insurance in the morning."

"Okay," I sighed. I didn't know if this was a good time to tell her about our houseguest but I decided to let it go for now.

I watched her disappear into her bathroom and then I went into my own room to find Caleb.

"Is the coast clear?" he asked popping out of the closer.

"She's in the shower," I said pulling him close. Then I kissed him. "We've got like twenty minutes."

"Are you sure," he asked. I kissed him again slowly pulling at his shirt as I did. We pulled apart for a second while he tossed it over his head. Then he pulled me closer slipping a hand inside my robe. It slid off my shoulders dangling on my arms.

"Hanna," my mom barged in the door. I panicked as I saw her standing there with her mouth wide open.

* * *

><p>"How long has this been going on?"my mom asked Caleb and me. I was sitting at the kitchen counter in my robe and Caleb sat next to me still shirtless considering his shirt was lying on the floor in my room. I could feel my mom's disappointment and I didn't know what to say. "Answer me!"<p>

"I'm sorry," I told her biting back tears.

"You're sorry?" she retorted. "Are you sorry for having sex...or for not telling me...or for...or for getting caught?"

"I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you," I told her finally. Then I looked at her. "Can we please talk about this privately?"

"No," she replied. "The two of us have always been straight with each other and clearly the two of you have been straight with each other. Now, I need all three of us to be honest about this?"

"Ms. Marin," Caleb spoke up. "We didn't mean for you to find out this way?"

"This way?" she asked. "Did you expect for me to find out at all? Were you planning on leaving me a voicemail or sending a gift basket. 'Hi Ashley, I'm fucking your daughter. Enjoy the flowers.'"

"That's not what I meant," he sighed.

"Okay," my mom took a step back. "I am going upstairs to take a bath. In the meantime, the two of you are going to get dressed and think about how we can fix this."

"Wait," I stood up.

"What?" she asked appalled.

"I don't see that there's anything to fix," I told her. "This might be hard for you to hear but I love Caleb and even though he's screwed up a few times, I know he loves me. Maybe we were too young but I don't regret what we did."

"Wow," my mom was silent for a moment. Then she looked at me. "We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>"Sweetie," my mom knocked on my bedroom door.<p>

"Come in," I called out.

"Hey," she walked in and took a seat on the edge of my bed. "Where's Caleb?"

"In the guest room," I replied. "He has some pictures for the insurance."

"He's a smart kid," she smiled.

"Yeah," I echoed.

"I want you to know," she told me, "that I've been there before."

"What?" I asked.

"I was young and in love once," she explained. "I did things I'm not proud of and I made mistakes but this is different. I see the way you look at Caleb and the way he looks at you and I know that you care about each other."

"We do," I smiled.

"But there's more to love than just sex," she explained, "and there's more to sex than just love."

"I know," I told her. "We're being careful and we waited until I was ready."

"I'm glad," she told me, "but there are other things we need to discuss. I understand that the two of you are in love and you want to be intimate but I would appreciate it if you would wait. At least until you're out of my house. However, I know that's highly unlikely so tomorrow, the three of us will discuss how you can be safe."

"Really?" I asked. It felt like a trap.

"Yeah," she smiled, "but so help me God, if that boy hurts you again, he is going to have to answer to me."

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug. I felt a single tear stream down my face.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know what's going on here," my mom said to Caleb and me as we sat on the couch.

We were both still. Neither of us could even move out of fear. My mom had taken both of us to the clinic this morning to get tested. Now she was about to berate us for another hour. I was quickly regretting ever having sex with Caleb.

"I was young once," she continued. "You think you're invincible but you're not. You're just kids and I don't want you making any decisions that can keep you from having a normal childhood. That being said, I know the two of you are in a loving relationship and you might be having sex, but I do not need to hear it, witness it, or know about it ever again. In fact, I would prefer if it didn't happen again until you are both able to survive on your own without living in this house. Understood?"

"Yeah," we both mumbled at the same time.

"Good," she smiled. "Now what's for dinner?"

"Can I take the two of you out tonight?" Caleb offered. "I'd like to thank you for helping me out and everything."

"That's sweet, Caleb," she told him, "but I think staying in would be best tonight, considering the weather."

"Oh right," he said quietly.

"Well," my mom said grabbing her purse. "I'm going to pick up something quickly and I'll be back in about a half hour. No funny business."

"Okay," I told her watching her as she made her way toward the door.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I expected," Caleb said turning to me. "You're mom's okay."

"She is," I smiled.

"So," he winked. "Do you think we have time for a quickie?"

"Are you kidding?" I practically yelled at him. "Were you even listening just now?"

"It was a joke," he laughed. "I didn't actually mean..."

"Good," I smiled. "Don't scare me like that."

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyes open and realized that I was moving. Yes, physically moving. I could feel Caleb's strong arms carrying me as we rounded the stairs.<p>

"What the...?" I breathed bobbing my head up.

"You fell asleep during the movie," he told me.

"Put me down!" I whisper yelled.

"Oh right," he laughed placing me back on the ground when we reached the landing.

"Thanks," I said smoothing out my top. "What time is it?"

"It's almost two," he said motioning toward the pitch black outside the windows.

"I'm tired," I sighed. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good night," he said leaning in close to kiss me.

I felt his lips touch mine and slipped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my hips pushing our bodies closer together as I led him back to my bedroom. We collapsed onto the tiny twin bed as he climbed on top of me.

"Wait," I said pushing him away for a second.

"What?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'm fine. I just don't think we should do this."

"Is it because of your mom?" he asked. "She's not home. Your aunt called with an emergency and she left to go see her about three hours ago."

"What happened?" I asked. Now I was definitely not in the mood.

"Something about a fight with her husband," Caleb explained. "She didn't really tell me much."

"So," I giggled, "do you want to get back to what we were doing?"

A small smirk crept across his face before he bent down to my level and placed soft kisses all over my neck. I moaned at his every touch and let my hands wander under his shirt until I managed to fully pull it off. I threw it across the room and we continued shedding our clothes until we were finally together in every which way. I let out one last moan before Caleb collapsed on top of me. The two of us were breathing heavily as Caleb rolled over and lied down next to me.

"Oh no," he breathed giving me a panicked look as he held up the broken condom.

"Shit!" I said as the color drained from my face. "My mom is going to kill me."

"What do we do?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know," I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me and kissed my forehead. I was scared. Really scared but I couldn't let myself cry in front of Caleb.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing later?" Spencer asked me as we walked out of English class.<p>

"I'm busy," I told her. "Caleb and I are..."

"Oh," she winked.

"No," I retorted. "We just have stuff to do. Why? What do you care?"

"Sorry," she said. I could already feel my mood swings kicking in. I only hoped they were due to my impending period and not something else. Something worse.

"I didn't mean that," I said quickly. "I'm just stressed. This tornado kind of freaked me out and..."

"You don't have to explain," she said. "Your house got it the worst. I understand. It's just, we're all going to the Apple Rose Grill tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Maybe," I told her. "I need to work stuff out first with Caleb and my mom."

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said before heading to my car where I met up with Caleb. He hopped into the front seat and we headed back to my place.

"Are you ready," he asked handing me a brown paper bag when we got inside.

"Not really," I replied but I took the bag and walked into the bathroom regardless. A few minutes later, I walked out toting a plastic white stick.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him. "It still needs another minute."

"It's going to be okay," he said.

"You can't know that," I practically yelled at him. "What if it's positive?"

"Even if it," he told me, "it will work out okay."

"No really," I explained. "If it's positive, what are we going to do?"

"Can we just worry about that later?" he asked.

"There is no later," I said. "We have to make a decision now. What's it gonna be?"

I watched as Caleb took a deep breath. The few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak again, felt like forever.

**AN: Please don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh good," Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced at the white stick in my hand and took a look at the sign. It was negative.

"Hey!" I said running after him as he turned away.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you a question," I told him. "If the test had been positive, what would we do?"

"We don't need to think about that," he replied sitting down at the counter. "You're not pregnant."

"That's not the point," I said. "I need to know, if I had been, would you have stayed or would you just leave again?"

"Hanna," he sighed, "why are you making such a big deal about this? We don't need to worry about it."

"Because," I explained, "I want to trust you but if you're not going to stick around when things get tough, I don't think I can stay with you."

"Hanna," he breathed pulling me close. His hands were pressed against the small of my back and he cradled me between his knees. "You're the closest thing I have to family. I left you once before and I regret it more than anything. I would never do that again."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he replied kissing my forehead. I pulled away for a second and looked into his eyes. Then I kissed him slowly and passionately.

"Hanna!" my mom called out opening the door.

"Yeah?" I said pulling away from Caleb's embrace.

"Can you please finish up the laundry?" she asked. "I only have two minutes to change before I need to go to my yoga class."

"Sure," I replied leaving Caleb alone in the kitchen while I moved the laundry around.

"Hanna!" my mom yelled as I sorted through the colors.

"What?" I asked walking back into the kitchen to talk to her.

"What is this?" she asked holding up the white stick.

"Oh," I sucked my breath in. "I wanted to tell you..."

"When?" she asked. "When the kid's born?"

"What are you talking about?" I spat back. "It's negative."

"Really?" she asked handing it back to me. There was a tiny plus sign now.

"What the...?" I said as my eyes widened quickly. "That wasn't...it was...CALEB!"

"Are you okay?" he asked running back into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," I said slowly handing it to him. He took a look and then froze.

"That's it!" my mom said. "I'm making an appointment for you on Monday. Then we are having another talk."

"I know," I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mari...I mean...Ashley," Caleb told her. "We didn't think this would happen."

"Exactly," she spat at him. "You didn't think."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying with me tonight," I told Caleb as he laid in bed next to me, my head lying on his chest.<p>

"I couldn't leave you alone," he replied. "I just hope your mom doesn't find out."

"I think she'll understand," I replied grazing my hands across his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "This is my fault."

"No it's not," I told him. "We did this together."

"I want you to know," he said, "that I will stay by you through everything."

"I love you," I smiled closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Hanna," he said brushing his fingers through my hair. "We should get married?"

"What?" I asked snapping awake. "We don't even know if I'm definitely pregnant yet. Even if I am, it's no reason to get married in high school."

"That's not what I mean," he replied. "I love you and you're the woman I want to marry. Maybe tomorrow or ten years from now, but someday, I want us to be married."

"So we're not rushing into things?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "We can take as long as we want, as long as we're together."

"Good," I smiled leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek before I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen counter picking at a bowl of pasta. My mom was working late and Caleb was out picking up some hardware to fix my bathroom. I couldn't eat. My head was elsewhere. I still hadn't received the bloodwork results from the hospital and it was driving me insane. That is, until my phone started ringing. I snatched it up and answered.<p>

"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Hanna Marin?" the voice replied.

"Speaking," I answered.

"We have your test results," she explained. "They came back negative."

"Thank you," I smiled, "but what about the home test?"

"There are many reasons," she replied. "You might have taken it too early or checked the results too late. Regardless, you are definitely not pregnant."

"Thank you," I told her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," she answered. "Have a good day."

"You too," I said before hanging up and tossing the phone on the counter. Then I heard the back door open.

"Hey," Caleb smiled walking inside carrying a shopping bag.

"I'm not pregnant!" I practically screamed at him.

"That's great," he said giving me a hug. Then he kissed me and I felt myself melt in his arms.

"Wait," I said pulling away. "I need to text my mom."

"Good call," he replied as I picked up my phone and furiously texted my mom.

"Done," I pressed send and placed the phone back down.

"Come on," Caleb said kissing my neck. "We should celebrate the good news."

"Not funny," I gently pushed him away. "That's how we got into this mess in the first place."

"Good point," he breathed picking me up and propping me onto the counter, "but it doesn't mean we can't fool around a bit."

"No, stop," I pleaded. " I think we need to talk about something."

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I think we should take a break," I explained, "from 'fooling around.' At least until I'm out of high school."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't want to have sex again until I graduate," I replied. "This whole situation was really scary and I'm not sure if I can handle it all over again."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I told him. "I want to stay with you but if you can't handle that, then maybe we should break up."

"Hanna," he said. "I made a promise to you that I would never leave again. If this is something you want, I can handle it because I love you and I want to do everything I can to make you happy."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really," he said kissing my forehead.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like where the story is going and thanks for your feedback on the last chapter. No cliffhanger this time because I just couldn't do that to you twice in a row! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this chapter took forever to write. I started it like five times before I really liked it. Anyway, it takes place five years after the last when they've graduated college. **

"You look good," Caleb whispered walking up behind me while I took one last look in the mirror.

"You always say that," I giggled.

"I'm always right," he smiled looping his arms around my waist.

"Shut up," I laughed before giving him a kiss. Then I grabbed his hands. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

"Do we really have to go?" he groaned.

"Caleb," I sighed. "It's our high school reunion. Don't you want to see all of our old friends?"

"Like who?" he asked.

"Uh," I paused, "uh...Lucas. You and Lucas were like besties."

"Besties?" he mocked me.

"Can we just go?" I pleaded.

"Yeah," he replied. "Let's go."

Caleb and I hopped into the car and made the drive to Rosewood Day for the reunion. The courtyard was decorated with tons of tacky balloons and stupid school spirit signs but I didn't care. I missed these walls. I didn't quite miss A's harassing texts but they were one of the reasons that we all became so close.

"Hanna!" Spencer squealed when she saw me.

"Hey," I gave her a huge hug. "How have you been?"

"Good," she smiled.

"Have you seen anyone else yet?" I asked.

"I think Mona's lurking around somewhere," she whispered, "but other than that I don't really recognize anyone."

Spencer and I mingled with a few acquaintances from high school while Toby and Caleb wandered off trying to find a place to watch the football game. I was getting drinks for Spence and me when I noticed a familiar girl with raven black hair.

"Emily?" I breathed nudging Spencer and handing her a champagne flute.

"She looks amazing!" Spencer smiled as we sped over toward her.

"You guys!" she giggled. "I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Speaking of," I laughed. "Where are the happy couple? I can't imagine they're still trying to keep their relationship under wraps."

"No, she said she's come," Spencer replied.

"So," Emily changed the subject. "Where are your dates?"

"Never mind them," I replied. "They were never the nostalgic ones."

"There she is," Spencer interrupted pointing toward the door where Aria walked in accompanied by Ezra.

"He looks so..." Emily mused. "What is with the weird facial hair?"

"He looks like Johnny Depp circa _Pirates of the Caribbean_," I whispered. She nodded.

"Hey guys," Aria said striding toward us.

"You look great," I hugged her.

"Thanks," she smiled smoothing out her dress.

The four of us spent the next hour catching up while Ezra disappeared to find some of his old colleagues. Aria was enjoying being married while Emily takes advantage of the bachelor life. Spencer and Toby have a nice place together near Harvard where she's attending grad school. I told them all about Caleb and I living in the city. I'm working for a boutique designer and he's working for Apple to develop new cell phone technology.

"We should not go this long without seeing each other," Emily laughed.

"I know," I smiled. I turned to Spencer. "If it takes a wedding to get us all in the same city again, you and Toby better tie the knot soon because we won't have another reunion for five years."

"Me?" she retorted. "What about you and Caleb?"

"That's complicated," I said slowly.

"Can we stop with the marriage talk?" Emily pleaded cutting the tension in the conversation.

"I am gonna run to the restroom," I said grabbing my clutch. "I'll be right back."

They all nodded politely as I snuck back out into the hall trying to remember which bathrooms were the cleanest. I found the faculty restrooms unlocked and snuck into those to quickly touch up my make up. When I finished, I walked back into the hallway only to have a hand clasped over my mouth. A large body whisked me into a supply closet and then the lights flickered on.

"Caleb?" I laughed. "Where have you been?"

"Toby and I found a plasma in the football coach's room," he explained. "Premium cable and everything. I forgot how loaded everyone at this school is."

"How did you...?" I asked.

"Shhh," he whispered quieting me with a kiss. His lips danced across my mouth and neck as I slowly undid the buttons on his dress shirt.

"I should get back to..." I breathed.

"I just want to take you home," he laughed.

"We just got here," I laughed as he tugged at the zipper on my dress.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Do you really want to hang out with your old English teacher?"

"You mean Ezra?" I said pulling away.

"Oh right," he smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Fine," I sighed. "Let me just say goodbye."

"No," he begged. "It will take you forever."

He grabbed my hand and swept me up into his arms carrying me toward the parking lot. I made an attempt to protest but I didn't want to go back into that gym anymore than he did. We drove back home and Caleb quickly took me right up to the bedroom where we finished where we'd left off in the supply closet.

XX

I opened my eyes wide and checked the clock to find out that it was already noon. I looked over to find that Caleb had already slipped out, probably to go for his morning run. I rubbed my eyes and felt something cold and hard on my hands. I pulled my left hand up to my face to see a honking diamond ring on my finger.

"What the...?" I breathed pressing my right hand to my forehead.

"Good morning," Caleb smiled standing in the doorway holding a tray of food.

"Are you going to explain this?" I asked pointing at the rock on my left hand.

"Can we eat first?" he asked placing a plate of pancakes in front of me; my kryptonite.

"Did you get syrup?" I asked.

"We've been together five years," he said pulling out a carafe of maple syrup. "I can never forget."

"Thanks," I smiled dousing the pancakes and then taking a bite. I turned to him. "Now can we discuss this?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked slowly.

"Caleb," I replied, "you don't just slip a ring on my finger while I'm sleeping and then ask me to marry you. How did you get this thing on anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep all night," he smiled. "I just waited until you were snoring. Now can you please answer my..."

"I do not snore," I retorted. Then I laughed, "but yes, I will marry you."

"Finally," he smiled leaning in to kiss me.

**So, this is finally it. I will not be posting anymore chapters to this story but I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted or even those who clicked it by accident and then decided they didn't like it anymore and gave up. All of you are awesome!**


End file.
